Diskussion:Quiz AIDS Aufklärung/Rollenspiel
Hier ein paar besprochene Fakten: ; Räumlichkeit/ Level (Zeichnungen Anne) * Disco * Apotheke? ( oder Automat in der Disco? ) * zu Hause ? * Heimweg ? ; Charakter ( Zeichnungen Alissa) * Junge * Mädel ; Interaktive Elemente im Spiel * Kondomautomat * Spritzen * Drogenjunki der ungeschützen Verkehr anbietet?Nutte? Bitte ergänzt und verbessert mich, Phil Oki dok! Hab mich jetzt auch mal ein bisschen reingelesen... Schade, dass sich sonst noch niemand geäußert hat... Also ich hab jetzt mal mit der Skizze angefangen und bisher eine Art ; „Partylocation“ * Bar * Tanzfläche * Tür zu WC * Chill out zone Joa, interaktive Elemente finde ich soweit auch ganz gut. Hab auch noch n paar * Gläser * Kondomautomat * Spritze * Partner (Männlein/Weiblein) * Blut hingemalt... Auch so als Endscheidungs-/ Wissensfrage... ; „Ist hier HIV übertragbar?“ oder so... Gruss Anne Supi! Kannst du mir deine zeichnungen bitte mal per email schicken? Dann kann ich die Charakters gleich so n bissl an dein Stil anpassen und mir Inschpiration holen. Wie siehts mit der Präse für die Mann aus? Sollten mal einen Termin festlegen um das zu machen oder erklärt sich jemand freiwillig bzw. is schon längst damit feritg?? Bis bald, Grüßle Alissa Vielleicht kann das ja dann Eine/r oder mehrere von denen machen, die sich bisher noch ein bisschen im Hintergrund gehalten haben? :-) Können uns aber auch nochmal demnächst treffen... Wäre vielleicht nicht so dumm, ne!? @Liese: Hab das bisher nur als Zeichnung noch nicht digital... Wollte das aber vielleicht heute mal machen oder so?!!? Kann nicht so toll einschätzen wieviel Zeitaufwand das wird... Ansonsten zeig ich dir meine "hochwertige" Skizze mal morgen... he he... anne ich glaube ein termin für ein treffen zu finden wird schwer! denke wir können das auch alles hier klären wenn sich jeder beteiligt phil Ich werde mal zwei oder drei Folien vorbereiten über das basis-Prinzip eines Adventures. Vielleicht sollten wir uns aber morgen oder Donnerstag nochmal zusammen setzen? -Claudius Sehr fein Claudius :) Wir sehen uns ja eh morgen alle in Eco. Dann können wir uns ja danach noch kurz zusammen setzten und die Aufgaben für die Präse verteilen. (Also evtl. schon mal Gedanken über ne Gliederung bzw. Inhalte machen damit das morgen schnell klappt..)Sollten dann auch mal Emailadressen austauschen damit man immer schön seine Arbeiten an die anderen weiterleiten kann. Oder ftp?? Was meint ihr? Ali Noch was: Es gibt ein(ig)e Adventure-Creation Umgebungen. z.B. http://www.adventuregamestudio.co.uk/ die sind frei verfügbar. Ist halt kein Flash. Dafür ist einiges vom Programmieraufwand schon fertig. Ich schau mal, ob es sowas auch für Flash gibt. Interessant find ich am adventuregamestudio halt, dass man dort "out of the box" speichern von Spielständen hat. -Claudius Nachtrag 2: Ein ähnliches Toolkit fand ich jetzt für Flash: es nennt sich Flash-SCUMM http://sourceforge.net/projects/scumm-flash/ Einige Demos davon gibt es auf dieser Seite. Die Grafiken sind extrem klein ausgefallen - entgegen meinen ersten Versuchen ist die Performance durchaus brauchbar. Habe mir das Paket mal runtergeladen und versuche, etwas damit zu machen. -Claudius Eine äußerst umfassende Adventure-Liste -Claudius Die Folien von Claudius sind prima. nur würd ich sie noch mehr auf unser Projekt und so beziehen, wenn das geht. können das morgen gerne nochmal durchsprechen. vor allem sollten wir auch unsre "Themen" bzw Situationen erklären, die der User durchlaufen kann. Hab auch gedacht dass wir das Larry Leffer Game mal zeigen. Bringe da morgen ein paar Screenshots mit. Können wir dann auch auf die Folien machen, wenns recht. :) ** Wir könnten noch mehr oder genauer auf die "interactiven Elemente" eingehen*** z.B. wieviel personen soll man treffen oder nur sehen. spricht man mit denen? vor allem, welche fragen wollen wir aufgreifen oder indirekt beantworten? alias Annes "ist hier HIV übertragbar?" solche fragen fänd ich gut. gibts noch mehr? "wann/in welchem zustand ist ein kondom sicher?" man sieht sich dann morgen. bis dann -nina Larry hatte ich mehr oder weniger bewusst ausgespart. Es ist ein super-Beispiel für Adventures - nur finde ich, dass es aufgrund der Thematik etwas mit unserem Ziel kollidiert. Spielziel bei Larry ist es halt, möglichst die Frauen rumzukriegen - egal wie. Deswegen wollte ich den direkten Vergleich eher vermeiden. Wir sollten einfach bei Gelegenheit mal drüber sprechen. Wie schaut's bei euch denn am Wochenende aus? -Claudius Rollenspiel Zur Orientierung habe ich mir mal Gedanken gemacht, an welche Regeln sich das Spiel halten sollte. Wem noch weiteres einfällt oder mit einem der Punkte nicht einverstanden ist, dann bitte ergänzen oder kommentieren. Vorlagen oder inspiriert von z.B. Larry, Sven das schwarze Schaf, Monkey Island... ;Unser Spiel muss: * begeistern * interessant sein * Lehrreiche Botschaften vermitteln * süchtig machen * Stimmung einfangen * Action bieten * rasant sein * Aha Effekt bieten * bunt sein ;Unser Spiel darf nicht: * langweilen * den erhobenen Zeigefinger vorhalten * schwere oder komplizierte Steuerung haben * kitschig werden * gewalttätig werden ;Unser Spiel muss nicht unbedingt: * tolle Grafik haben * Umfangreich sein * tolle Musik haben * eine schlüssige, logische Geschichte haben * super animiert sein Zum nächsten Termin: Ich hab Samstags und Sonntags Zeit. Wollen wir uns eher Nachmittags treffen? Fänd ich zumindest besser. -Patricia Die Patricia und ich haben uns heut ma kurz über das Rollenspiel usw. unterhalten und.... Finden die Vorschläge von Claudius alle recht gut. Nur sind wir der Meinung dass wir "Larry" nicht so in den Hintergrund stellen sollten. das war schließlich der Grundgedanke bzw. die Anregung für unser Spiel. Klar sollte das Spiel für die Aids Aufklärung nicht so krass sein, aber eben auch nicht zu brav und anständig sein und keinesfalls mit erhobenen Zeigefinger daherkommen. Zur Präse ...Die Folien vom Claudius find ich gut! Würde aber den ersten Part von der Technik rauslassen. Das is für die Frau Mann glaub sehr uninteressant. Und wichtig fänd ich dass noch ein paar Screens von "Day of Tentacle" eingebaut werden. das ist nämlich letztendlich der Stil in dem die Anne und ich die Grafiken machen. Ist das machbar Claudius??? Gibts noch jemand der helfen kann? Zum Treffen ... hätte Sonntag Nachmittag auch Zeit. Und bin auch dafür. Haben bisher ja nur mal kurz miteinander gesprochen und ich hab ein bissl das Gefühl dass nicht alle die gleichen Vorstellungen haben..??? Hoffe bin jetzt niemandem in den Rücken gefallen oder sonst irgendwas. Viele Grüße, Alissa @Ninsche : Sorry, hab grad erst gesehen dass du eigentlich fast das Gleiche geschrieben hast..wird langsam unübersichtlich hier So, hab mich dann auch mal wieder durchgewühlt hier ;-) Soweit zu meinem Stand: Ich könnte auch am So. Nachmittag. Wie siehts aus? Bisschen chillen bei der Liese? Können uns sonst auch bei mir in der WG treffen... Rümerstrasse 9 (Paralellstrasse zum Bhf. Dieburg; 1 Min. Fussweg). Bin mit den Zeichnungen bereits ziemlich weit: * eine Art "Bühne" (einfach ein Raum in der angedachten Perspektive) * Sofa * Sessel * Couchtisch * Bar * Barhocker * Bild * Kondomautomat * Spritze * Tür zum WC * Lampen Male dann noch ein Regal und Gläser und das wars dann erstmal bis Montag, denke ich ... Müssen aber mal dringend überlegen, wie wir die Sachen präsentieren? Sind eben nur Skizzen derzeit... Gruß Anne okay, wollen wir sonntag nachmittag, 15 Uhr bei der Anne festmachen ? phil Wir brauchen auf jeden fall ein Treffen vor Montag. Sonntag Nachmittag richte ich ein. Sagt an, wo es stattfinden soll. Zur Präsentation: Die Theorie-Folien sind drin, um der Frau Mann zu zeigen was ein Adventure ist. Theorie, dann Praxis. Vielleicht sollten wir es etwas kürzen aber ganz weg lassen würde ich es nicht. Mehr Day of the Tentacle: gerne ;-) -Claudius Ja, ein Treffen ist sinnvoll. Ich kann mir auch Sonntag nachmittag einrichten. Fände es aber toll, das ganze mal in Darmstadt zu machen. Weil ihr alle "aufm Land" wohnt und ich dann voll die Anreise hab. Werde morgen dann nämlich aus Mainz anreisen. Und somit könnten wir uns quasi aufm halben Weg treffen!? Wenn wir das Treffen doch in Dieburg machen wollen, bitte etwas später oder ich komme nach (ca.17 Uhr?) Grüßle, Nina Hallo mal wieder! Also ich bin eigentlich eher dafür, das Treffen bei mir zu machen, weil eben die Überzahl von da kommt und dann nicht alle auf der Reise sind... Aber mir macht es jetzt auch nicht allzu viel aus morgen zur Nina zu fahren? Die Verbindung ist ja auch ganz gut. Also bitte meldet euch nochmal... Wäre ja auch nicht das riesen Drama, wenn Nina nachkommen würde... Sagen wir 16h bei mir? Hab allerdings gar nichts da! Also wenn jemand was Trinken will und nicht auf Leitungswasser steht, oder Hunger hat... bitte mitbringen! Komme nicht mehr zum Einkaufen. Oder eben in Darmstadt? Sagt einfach bis spätestens morgen 14h Bescheid! Anne bei der Anne um 16.00 find ich gut! Soweit ich mit Nian gesprochen hab hat sie auch nix dagegen. kommt dann evtl. nach. Alissa 16 uhr anne, suuper! phil sorry, aber das schaff ich nicht. würd supergern helfen aber bin noch in mainz - nis okay, kann man nix machen... Hoffe, wir sind trotzdem mehr als drei... Haben schließlich alle Sonntag... :-( 16h bei mir. Römerstrasse 9